Telephone repertory dialers offer many advantages to telephone subscribers and become even more advantageous as the total number of digits identifying each telephone location increases. The purpose of such repertory dialing systems is to enable a subscriber to dial a number more rapidly and with less effort than it would take for him to manually dial the same number either via a conventional rotating dial or a push-button dialing system. In a repertory system, only one, or a few, manual operations are required on the part of a subscriber even though the number of digits in the desired telephone number is relatively large. To justify the investment on the part of a subscriber, a repertory dialing system must be capable of providing the automatic access and dialing of a relatively large number of frequently-called telephone numbers so that the savings in time and the increase in convenience to the subscriber are sufficiently great.